


the mornings are always difficult, but we can get through it.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, hinted at nightmares though., i felt inspired. this is what we got., pretty much just fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's cold outside but they don't care. All they need is each other.





	the mornings are always difficult, but we can get through it.

“What do you want?” Steve whispered. It was dark outside, though it was gradually getting lighter. The pair sat on a balcony, Steve’s arm around Bucky’s shoulder. it was cold, but both of them could deal with it.

Bucky was wearing a red jacket. He’d bought it impulsively when he’d gone online and, while he regretted it at the time, he grew to love it; it was probably the softest piece of clothing he owned. His brown hair was tied in a bun, a few loose pieces hanging out of it, here and there. He liked tying his hair up; it got it out of his face. it felt scratchy on his neck and ears if he didn’t tie it back (another reason why Bucky didn’t want a beard).

Steve, on the other hand, was wearing significantly less. Just a pair of pyjama bottoms, which were red and blacked and checkered. He had been sleeping, though a soft knock on the door from Bucky had been enough to wake him up. One glance at his teary eyed boyfriend and he’d been wide awake in seconds.

“Bucky?”

“Huh?” Bucky replied, not intelligently. He hadn’t been listening, too lost in the sound and feel of the wind across trees, across his face. “Sorry, I… I, uh, zoned out for a second. Could you repeat that?” Bucky stuttered over his words, his voice shaky and quiet. He wiped his face, mainly out of an anxious habit, and felt his wet cheeks; he hadn’t even realised he had been crying (he doesn’t really feel the tears anymore. He doesn’t know they’re there until he touches them. He just feels so  _much_ and it happens without him realising; it’s hard to feel all that at once, sometimes.

“I asked what you wanted,“ Steve replied, softly. "I’m not trying to be rude. It’s not meant to be a trick. I just want to know how I can help.”

“I like this-” Bucky gestured between the two of them. “The close proximity; it’s… calming. And warm. I like that.”

“You want me to hug you?” Steve replied. He furrowed his eyebrows for a second, then smiled again. “Or are you wanting to use me as a radiator?”

Bucky smiled. “Both, preferably. It’s cold outside at three A.M.”

“True,” Steve replied, and then moved closer to pull bucky into a full hug. “Good job we have each other to keep us warm.”

They sat there for a few minutes, or maybe longer, just… relaxing. Steve stroked Bucky’s soft hair while Bucky snuggled into the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve’s other arm wound around Bucky’s back, holding him tightly, as if he would never let go (if you knew Steve, it wouldn’t really be a surprise if he never actually did).

“I love you,” Bucky whispered after a few seconds of silence. The wind was quiet, and so was the city. Only a faint hum of cars could be heard, and perhaps a party nearby, though nothing too loud. “Thank you for helping me.”

It felt wrong for Steve to say, ’ _you’re welcome_ ’ so, instead, he nodded. He pressed a kiss Bucky’s forehead.

“I love you too,” Steve stated, and Bucky knew it was the truth and nothing but it. “’Til the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> my tumblr is: '@cheating-noodles'. feel free to send me a message!


End file.
